


to nothingness do sink

by Lunarflare14



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Creeper Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Past Character Death, Someone Help Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarflare14/pseuds/Lunarflare14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will couldn’t tell how long he’d been walking through the white, snowy world. It felt like an eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to nothingness do sink

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt from paperlings on tumblr:
> 
> Im in desperate need for sad Hannigram fics, like Hannibal retreating to his mind palace after Will dies or vice versa sad. Just sad sad Hannigram fics pleeaasseee
> 
> spoiler alert. it's sad.

_Will couldn’t tell how long he’d been walking through the white, snowy world. It felt like an eternity. It wasn’t as cold as snow should be. The sky, or what he imagined was the sky wasn’t grey or blue but true white. It was everywhere; the snow that was falling, the snow on the ground, the light of the sun in the white sky. He was so tired, but he had to keep walking. All he knew was that if he stopped something would happen, something bad. He kept hearing dogs in the distance. Maybe they were chasing him, maybe something else. They never came into view, and sometimes the sound was so far away the wind drowned them out. Like they were circling… hunting._

_“Will.”_

_Will jumped at the sound of his name. But turning around he saw no one. When he turned back to continue in the direction he had been walking, there was Hannibal a splash of color in the white world. The suit he wore was one Will remembered. It was grey with a yellow shirt and tie… The ambulance. Hannibal held that man’s life literally in his hand. Look him right in the eye. It had left him breathless, now it left him hallow._

_“Dr. Lecter.” The name sounded more prayer then greeting to his ears. Hannibal smiled softly—that smile Will never understood. “What are you doing here?”_

_Hannibal gave a small shrug. “I am always here.”_

_Will frowned. That wasn’t right. He wasn’t there a moment ago. “I thought you’d…”_

_“Yes. But that’s all very far away. Now it is just us.” There was the hint of a lie in those words. Hannibal tilted his head, stepping into Will’s space. Will instinctively leaned back. “I was worried.”_

_Will lets out a small, broken laugh. “Really? Worried? You…” He gulped, trying to smile and find that it hurt. His throat was closing up on him and breathing was hard. “How was—…? You’re not even here.”_

_Will went to turn away but Hannibal was faster, grabbing his arm gently. On instinct, Will froze._

_Hannibal’s soft smile turned dark. “Are you afraid of me, Will?”_

_Will swallowed hard, not looking Hannibal in the eye. It was easier not looking him in the eye. Looking him in the eye was like staring at the sun. “No.”_

_The dogs’ howls were suddenly close. Very close. Will looked over his shoulder to see the pack running at them, full sprint, growling and barking like mad. They bared their teeth and Will didn’t fear them, despite how menacing they looked and that they were headed straight for him._

_The grip on Will’s arm tightened. That’s when Will understood. The dogs… they were after Hannibal. “I must go.”_

_“No!” The pack’s charge came to a grinding halt and they all collided in their haste to stop. There were seven large breed dogs, scrambling to stand as the snarled at Hannibal. “Not until I get a straight answer.”_

_Hannibal laughed. “You haven’t asked a straight question.”_

_“I thought you were my friend. I thought you were—we were…something.” Will steeled himself, looking Hannibal straight in the eye and feeling like he was staring into the heart of eternity. Hannibal’s edges were fraying, flecks of skin falling away, revealing something black and slick underneath. What could only be black horns were growing out of his head. “How much of it was real?”_

_Hannibal’s smile faded, and the lines it made on his face caused more skin to fall away. “I could tell you pretty lies but it would not ease your pain.”_

_Will squared his shoulders and stepped forward, putting himself in Hannibal’s space. Hannibal didn’t flinch but he was definitely surprised. “I am done lying to myself. I knew there was a monster in you and I still wanted you. I may not have known it was the Ripper then but I know now and I hate myself for ever letting you—… now tell me.” The doctor had been molding him, manipulating Will until he was nearly completely dependent on him. Not anymore._

_One of Hannibal’s peeling hands came up and gave Will’s cheek a light caress. Will’s breath caught in his throat. “I wanted to devour you.” A hunger rose in Hannibal’s eyes and Will knew this, this was the Ripper. All it did was consume and destroy. A part of him had known. Had always known something lay beneath the surface that he should fear._

_Will felt tears stream down his cheek, but the sensation was distant. “I would have let you.” Will stood on his tip toes and left a light kiss on Hannibal’s lips._

_When he pulled back he could see the last bits of Hannibal’s human shell fall away, leaving only the wendigo. Will took a deep breath, narrowing his eyes. The horned beast’s hand fell away as it turned and sprinted off into the snow._

_“Goodbye, Hannibal.” He turned, walking off in the other direction. “Get him." As if they had been waiting for their queue, the dogs began their chase again._

The white landscape fell away and he was suddenly standing in his own living room. It was illuminated with the bright colors of dawn, which wasn’t right. It had been the afternoon. He remembered now. He’d gotten the call and they’d said…

Hannibal.

Will sank to his knees, and pressed his head to the floor, letting out a soft sob. It quickly turned to a wail as he cried. He couldn’t tell if it was for overwhelming relief or despair.


End file.
